Insert cute title here
by 4nipsnohips
Summary: Gabriel is working as a Janitor at the College his brother Castiel is attending he meets Sam and they get the hots for each other Sabriel with a side of Destiel :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As ususal i own nothing yadda yadda yadda, couldnt think of a good name if you have one reccomend it? Merci wrote this from a prompt on tumblr enjoy:]_

* * *

Gabriel and Castiel walked into the double doors of the college auditorium. There was a large banner above the door reading "Freshmen orientation." The room was filled with many young college hopefuls and some family members. Castiel and Gabriel walk up to the front desk and Castiel signs in. "Thanks for coming with me Gabriel," Castiel tells him. "No problem little bro Can't believe you're gonna start college, and at the same place where I work." Castiel gets a worried look on his face. "You're not gonna prank me while I'm at school are you" Gabriel smirks and wraps an arm around Castiel and chuckles. "Wouldn't dream of it little Cassie" Gabriel says. They sit down and the speaker begins welcoming the freshmen class. The presentation finishes and the students begin mingling. "Gabriel, I'd like it if we could leave and visit the small dinner to eat" Castiel says. "What you don't want to stay and mingle a bit?" Gabriel replies. "My treat." Castiel says. Gabriel suddenly becomes interested "lets go." Castiel walks out and Gabriel follows suit when a rather tall and gangly young man. They make eye contact for a second and Gabriel walks out smiling. "Come on Cassie lets go get you some burgers"

"Thanks for coming with me Dean" Sam says smiling. Dean smiles and ruffles up Sam's hair "no problem bitch and I've come here for two years now so you'll have an expert teaching you." Sam gives him a bitch face before mumbling "jerk." "You're in for a treat little bro this school has the hottest babes" dean says winking at him. "Dean um I kind of have a little confession" Sam starts saying when people start taking their seats for the presentation. "Let's take our seats Sammy boy" Dean says walking them to available seats. Sam was about to tell his brother that he wasn't interested in the babes because he was gay, but he realized that would be a touchy subject left for another time. He wasn't sure how Dean was going to react, he didn't want his brother to make a scene. The presentation ended and they got up. "I'm gonna get some punch want some" Sam tells him. "Yeah sure" Dean replies. Sam walks up to a large table containing various amounts of small finger foods and two large punch bowls. Suddenly he feels someone looking at him and he looks up only to find a guy looking at him. Shorter, almost blonde hair and amber eyes. They make eye contact for a second and the mysterious man disappears. He smiles at himself before pouring two glasses of punch and walking back to Dean. Dean grabs a glass from him and looks at him a bit confused. "Why are you smiling so big" Dean asks curiously. "No reason" Sam says as he takes a sip. "Liar you met a girl didn't you.? That's my boy" Dean says placing his arm around Sam. Sam just rolls his eyes and chuckles. "You know what Dean I'm tired lets go home" Sam states and Dean becomes upset. "Awe man oh well lets go then." Dean says as they head to the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Dont worry my pretties they will soon meet ;) _

Castiel and Gabriel arrive at a quant little dinner near campus. They walk in and sit at an empty booth. The waitress walks over and they order their food, two burgers and two cokes. Gabriel takes out a lollypop and begins eating it. "Gabriel put that away you'll spoil your appetite," Castiel says as Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Come on Cassie don't be a wet blanket besides when have you known me to spoil my appetite." Gabriel says with a smirk. Castiel attempts to speak when he realizes he can't think of one. "See told ya" Gabe says satisfied. "Besides you're not supposed to tell me what to do, I'm the big brother remember." Castiel was going to say something when the waitress arrives. She places the food down and the boys begin to eat. Gabe lifts the burger to his mouth but comes to a halt when he sees Castiel. Castiel is thoroughly enjoying his burger. Satisfied "mmmmmmmms" coming from his mouth with each bite. "Cassie your obsession with burgers concerns me, find yourself a boyfriend already, Gabriel says as he begins to eat. Castiel looks up from his burger and smiles. "Who needs a boyfriend when you can have burgers instead." Castiel says before taking a large bite and chewing loudly in front of his brother. Gabriel just chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Whatever lil bro you need to get laid" They finish their food and head home.

* * *

Dean and Sam arrive at their family home. They both had a dorm on campus but decided they wanted to stay for the weekend before school started. It didn't help the fact that they loved being home. They walk in and are immediately greeted by their mom. Sam feeling a little pooped decides to just head to his room to sleep. "Boys I made some pie do you want any?" Mary asks them as she goes into the kitchen and come out pie in tow. "Umm no thanks mom I'm just gonna go to my room and watch a little tv before I sleep" Sam says when Dean looks at him a little odd. "What no pie, what a minute you did meet a girl didn't you that's why you don't wanna eat, afraid you loose you're figure and she wont want you" Dean says with a chuckle. "What's this? Awe my baby is in love awe what's her name when can I meet her" Mary says before she puts the pie down and hugs Sam. "Mom its no one" Sam says sternly. "Mom he's lying he went to get us punch and when he came back he had the biggest grin on his face" Dean says amusingly. Mary just smiles and kisses Sam's forehead. "Well I'm sure she's lovely Dean would you like some ice cream with your pie." Dean smiles and goes into the kitchen "Is Doctor Sexy the best show ever" Dean answers. "Its not" Sam yells as he heads to his room. He closes the door only to hear "you little bitch" from Dean downstairs. He turns on the tv and flips through the channels, nothing. He turns the tv off and falls asleep and dreams oddly. He is in a hospital wearing scrubs and a white coat. Damn Doctor sexy, he turns around to find the mysterious amber-eyed stranger in similar clothing. He hand him a note and walks away. He looks around and opens the piece of paper it's a Prescription paper with a simple statement. "Meet me in the on call room ;)" was all it read. A blush appears on his face and he puts the paper away. Some how knowing where the on call room was he quickly rushed to the room. He opens the door only to suddenly wake up. He was now determined to find that mysterious adorable little stranger


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: enjoy! reviews are welcomed ;)_

* * *

Sunday passed in somewhat of a blur. The sun had set and Dean was watching a Doctor Sexy marathon. Sam escaped the house and decided to visit the new café near the school. He walks into the dimly lit establishment and orders a coffee. They give him his coffee and he walks over to a couch and sits. He scans his surrounding when it suddenly happens. His mystery man walks in and walks up to the counter to order. He mindlessly grabs the nearest book and pretends to read it while he thinks of a way to talk to the stranger. He was lost in a train of thought when a voice interrupts him. "Everybody poops seriously?" Sam looks up and turns crimson red before looking at the book cover and realizing what he was reading. "Ummm" Sam begins saying when Gabriel interrupts him. "Don't sweat it kiddo its ok, I'm Gabriel by the way," he says extending his hand. Sam smiles before taking his hand and greeting the man. "Sam, care to join me" Sam replies, patting the seat next to him. "Sure" Gabe says sitting down. "Um I saw you at the freshmen orientation are you a freshmen." Sam asks curiously. Gabe smiles a bit "well, no I was there with my lil bro actually, so don't think I'm some kind of perving troll" Gabe says with a wink. The laugh together when Sam suddenly stops "wait you aren't though right" Sam jokes. "No, but I do have some free candy if you come with me." Gabe says as he takes out a lollypop and offers it to Sam. Sam chuckles and decides to be a bit bold. "You don't need any candy for me to get into your windowless van" Sam says with a wink. He wasn't new to this sort of thing, he just hasn't told his family yet. He was determined to tell them this year though. He had even taken and hooked up with a male at prom. His name was Lucifer but his friend Jessica offered to be his cover up. "Listen Gabe do you have any plans for tonight?" Sam asks and Gabe smiles at the nickname. "Not that I can think of actually." Gabe replies. "Come to the movies with me then?" Sam asks confidently. Gabe raises his hand to touch his chest, "why Sam I think you are trying to seduce me" he jokes. "Maybe, is it working?" Sam asks as Gabe chuckles. "Buy me a popcorn and we'll talk." Gabe says wiggling his eyebrows. They finish their beverages and take Gabriel's cherry red mustang to the coffee house. Gabe dives Sam back to the movies assuring Gabriel he didn't want to alarm his parents. They say goodbye and Sam bends a little to kiss Gabriel when Gabe brings him in for a fierce kiss. One heated make out session later Sam is walking happily back to his home. Sam sports the biggest smile as he sneaks into his house. Its nearly one am and he tries to make as little noise as possible not to wake anyone. He walks up stairs only to find Dean inside of his room. He almost yells but stops when he remembers what time it is. "Dude where the hell were you" Dean says a little worried. "Umm I went to the movies." Sam says. "Alone?" Dean asks. "Not that it's any of your business but yes." Sam states. Dean looks at him funny before getting up and leaving. "Alright go to sleep then we are getting up early to go to the dorm." Dean says before he closes Sam's door.

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

"Rise and shine Sammy" Dean says and Sam grumbles. "Dude Asia?" Sam says as he gets up. "You love this song and you know it!" Dean says as he turns up the alarm and sings his way of the room. "Hurry up and get ready bitch I don't wanna be late," Dean yells from his room. They get ready and leave for their campus dorm. Deans previous Roommate Balthazar graduated so Sam got to be his new roommate. He walks into his new room and falls backwards onto the bed. "Hey Sammy what class do you have first." Dean yells from his room. "Um English at ten thirty." Sam says as he starts getting his backpack ready. "What about you?" He asks Dean. "I got Math at 11 then I got weight training after then this one auto class, ill be out by 5ish" Dean replies. "I get out at around three today," Sam says tossing the backpack over his head. "See you later Dean" Sam says as he leaves. His first class is ok; professor Milton was an ok English teacher. Next, he had Biology with professor Payne. He walked into the class and sat down in the only available seat left. "Hello class in this section of biology 108 we will be doing many labs so look at the person to your right that will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester. Now get more acquainted with your lab partner." The professor says as he sits down in his desk. Sam turns to his right to find a mess of black hair and blue eyes. Sam extends his hand to his new lab partner. "Hi im Sam Winchester." Sam says as the young boy takes his hand. "Castiel Novak" The boy says shyly. They exchange information as the teacher passes out a worksheet. "This is due next class session see you then." The professor says. "Want to work on it at my dorm" Sam suggests. "Ok" Castiel says happily. They walk to his dorm and start to work not the sheet in Sam's room. They finish and Castiel sees a miniature Tardis on Sam's bookshelf .He walks up to it and touches it tentatively. "You like doctor who?" Sam asks as he gets up. "Yes it's my favorite." Cas says. " I have all the DVDs we should totally watch it!" Sam says excitingly. "Id like that very much Sam" Cas says as Sam retrieves a DVD. "Series one ok?" Sam says as he gets the DVD. "That's fine Sam" Castiel replies. They move to the living room and sit on the couch. They are two thirds done with "The end of the world" when Dean walks in. "Hey Dean this is my new friend Castiel." Sam says as Dean walks closer. He walks up to Cas to shake hands. Dean is suddenly met with azure eyes and suddenly becomes speechless. They shake hands and hold their gaze for a bit "umm nice to meet you Cas" Dean says a little nervously as he heads to his room. That was weird Sam though as he shrugs it off. Cas looks at his watch and says he must leave and that they should meet up tomorrow. Sam agrees and Cas departs. Sam turns the TV off when he hears his phone ring. It's a text from Gabe "Coffee shop?" He types in a quick reply, "meet you in ten ;)." "Dean im gonna go study" He yells as he leaves not waiting for a reply. Meanwhile Dean was defiantly NOT thinking about Blue eyes messy hair and a trenchcoat while his hands roamed his own body.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hope you guys like it so far :)_

* * *

Sam awoke the next day smiling, as he remembers the events of the night before. Castiel had just left and het met Gabriel at the cafe. He loved their little cafe, it reminded him of the one from "Friends." Not to mention it was also called Central perk. He was there with Gabe til closing time. They spent the whole time getting to know each other. He learned a lot about Gabriel. He learned that Gabriel was 22 years old, he had a five year old sister named Anna, an older brother named Michael, and it turns out Castiel is his brother too. He also found out that Gabriel had a sweet tooth and was quite the trickster. However, when Sam tried to ask him about his job he quickly changed the subject. He told Gabriel about his brother Dean, how he wanted to be a lawyer, his uncle Bobby and his love of "Doctor Who." Dean had a weekly routine of going out Friday so he invited Gabe over. He got up and got dressed to class. He hung out with Castiel after, finding out they had a lot in common. He wasn't sure how Castiel would feel about him sort of dating his older brother, so he decided not to tell him yet. "Hey wanna hang out at my dorm?" Sam suggest, as Castiel gets nervous. "Umm will Dean be there?" Castiel asks a little fidgety. "No he's working at our uncle Bobby's Garage why?" Sam asks concerned hoping his jerk of a brother didn't do anything to Cas. "Um no reason shall be go?" Sam smiles "Sure lets." They walk to the Winchester Dorm and start studying, making casual talk in between. An hour later Sam and Cas start watching Doctor who. Dean arrives at eight "Hey Sammy" Dean yells out. "Don't call me that" Sam complains when Dean spots Castiel. " Hello Dean" Cas says "hiya Cas" A blush rises in Cas' cheeks as soon as Dean walks away. Dean grabs a beer and walks into his room. As soon as they hear the door close, Sam puts the TV on mute. "Umm Cas can I tell you something?" _**God here it comes**_ Castiel thinks **_God he found out about the big crush on I have on his brother and now he's gonna tell me to shunt off._** Castiel prepared for the worst. "Ok so" Sam starts **_Here it comes_**. "I hope this won't make things weird" Sam continues _**Shit**_ "I kinda have been going out with Gabriel" Sam says in a rush. Cas becomes relieved before his eyes go wide. He opens his mouth to say something it is covered by Sam's hand. "You can't tell Dean yet though he doesn't know I'm you know" Sam looks around before finishing "gay" Castiel smiles "don't worry Sam your secret is safe with me, although you should tell your brother soon." Sam looks down and smiles. "Don't worry Cas I will"

* * *

Friday rolls around and Sam wakes up in a good mood. He has no classes today and was excited about seeing Gabriel. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. He hums as he makes himself a Veggie omelet. Dean walks in a little groggy "morning Dean" Sam says happily. Dean looks at him suspiciously "why are you so happy?" Dean asks, "It's Friday why not?" Sam says Dean just chuckles as he makes his own breakfast.

* * *

Dean begins getting ready to go out with his friend Benny. Sam looks at his phone 7:30 he send Gabriel a quick text "Meet me at my house by 8:30 is here's my address" he sends him the address and puts his phone away. He takes his laptop out and goes on tumblr while Dean leaves. "All right Sammy I'm out don't wait up" Dean yells. Sam checks his phone 8:00. He shuts his laptop off and starts getting ready. He hears a knock at the door and sees the time 8:35. Just on time Sam thinks as he opens the door only to find Gabriel with a box of chocolate. "Awe Gabe you shouldn't have" Sam jokes. "I didn't" Gabe says with a chuckle as he opens the empty chocolate box. Sam smiles and shakes his head. "Awe come on I could resist." Gabe says as he walks into the dorm. "Im going to have to punish you for that." Sam says maliciously. "I might hold you to that" Gabe says closing the space between them. Sam brings the shorter man up for a kiss. They fall back onto the couch, their lips never leaving each other. They make out and cuddle for a couple minutes when Gabe pulls away slightly. "Hey Samsquatch can I ask you something" Gabe says as he gets Sam's attention. "Sure Gabe" He says as he kisses Gabe's forehead. "What exactly are we" Gabe asks. "Whatever you wanna be babe" Gabe smiles "just yours you're my moose and I don't like sharing." Sam chuckles at the comparison and they continue to kiss. Sam starts unbuttoning Gabe shirt when he hears the rumble of the impala. _Shit._ "Um listen Gabe you gotta hide for like a few minutes my brothers home and he doesn't know about this." Gabe looks at him a bit angry as Sam kisses his forehead. "Sorry babe I was gonna tell him tomorrow swear now go to my room ill be there in a few." Sam says with a wink. Gabe sighs and goes to Sam's room "you owe me big time Winchester" He says as he closes the door. Sam sits back on the couch and turns the TV on. One minute later Dean walks in and Sam looks at the time, 10. "Hey what happened to don't wait up" Sam jokes. Dean just shrugs "I wasn't really feeling it." "Listen Dean don't make plans for tomorrow i'm taking you out." Sam tells him. "ok then" Dean says as he goes into his room. Man, this was weird Dean coming home early and with no girl, which was a bit odd. Little did Sam know Every time Dean would try to talk to a girl he would think of Cas. It kept happening to weather he wanted to or not, and he did not want. Sam walks into his room to find Gabe looking through an old family album. "We gotta postpone I don't want Dean to find us before I tell him is Sunday ok?" Sam says. Gabe rolls his eyes " Cant say no to you Samsquatch of course" Gabe says as he reaches up to kiss him. "Ok ill walk you out." He walks Gabe out and anxiously waits for his dinner with Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ok so bear with me im fairly new at writing smut soim so sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations :P So excited to write Dean and Sams talk though :D next chapter loves til then reviews?:) merci!_

* * *

Gabriel leaves Sam's happily, he decides to visit Castiel. A happy Gabriel knocks on Castiels door and walks in as soon as the door opens. "I'm in love im in love and I don't care who knows it!" Gabriel sings as he plops onto Cas' Couch. Cas closes the door and sits down next to Gabe. "His name is" Gabe starts when Castiel interrupts him "Sam Winchester." Gabe shoots him a confused glare. "Hey! Have you been spying on me" Gabe jokes. "No he told me himself we are friends actually." Cas says sheepishly. "Can't believe he didn't tell me he was friends with you! Well I have a secret or two from him too," Gabe says as Castiel's face hardens a bit. "Gabriel are you withholding information from Sam." Cas asks. "Actually just I just haven't told him what I do for a living," Gabe says embarrassed. "But why?" Cas says as he slightly tilts his head and knits his brows. "Cause Cassie its embarrassing" Gabe says as he takes a lollypop out. "Gabriel working in the custodial" Cas starts as as Gabe interrupts pushing back the hair out of his face. "Well it is when your boyfriend is going somewhere in his life and you well aren't" Gabe says a bit angrily. "Sam doesnt care about those kinds of things he really likes you, I can tell." Cas says with a smile as he touches Gabe's shoulder. Gabe smiles "wow Cassie that means a lot." Gabe starts and Cas brightens up. "Coming from someone who is emotionally stunted." Gabe jokes as Cas frowns. Gabe wraps his arm around Cas. "I kid I kid you are just the right amount of robot" Gabe chuckles as Cas rolls his eyes. "So where's your roommate what's his name again." Gabe says as he scans the room. "His name is Steve and he went out earlier." Gabe laughs. "Well as much as I love hanging out with you baby bro I must leave." Castiel smiles as Gabe heads towards the door. "And don't worry ill tell Sam eventually" Gabe says as he leaves.

* * *

Sam wakes up Saturday to find Dean getting ready for work. Sam leans on the doorframe to Deans bedroom door. "Hey Dean what time do you get off" Sam asks. "Uh till four." Dean replies. "Um ok so I was thinking we could eat at The roadhouse at 8?" Sam says a little nervous. "Yeah sure what's the occasion" Dean says putting his boots on. "Um no reason cant I just treat my brother to a meal here and there," Sam says as Dean gets up. "Well I sure can't refuse no free meal see you then" Dean says as he walks out the door. Sam starts to get nervous he takes his phone out and sends Gabriel a quick text. "Miss you baby come over." Gabe replies soon after "Be there asap." Sam smiles and puts his phone away. He was still nervous; he was about to tell Dean his biggest secret. He wasn't sure how Dean was going to react. He was ok with their uncle bobby being gay so why wouldn't he be ok with him. He began pacing nervously as he heard the door knock. He goes to open it to find Gabe. He brings him in for a fierce kiss. They part and Gabe chuckles as Sam wraps his arms around his waist. "Wow Sammich I should have come faster, what time are you meeting with your brother." Gabe asks. They part to walk into the dorm. "We are eating at the roadhouse," Sam says as they sit down on the couch. Gabe sits down on Sam's lap. "If only we could find a way to occupy ourselves till then. Sam laughs as He kisses Gabriel. Maybe but Dean gets off at four so we only have until then. Gabe frowns. "Awe come on don't give me that." Sam says, "I'm actually quite nervous about telling my brother" Sam says rubbing circles into Gabe's back. "What is he some kind of homophobic prick" Gabe says concerned. "He's not our uncle is actually gay he's married and Dean actually works at his Auto Repair shop." Sam says as Gabe smiles and bends over to Sam's ear. "Well we should ease your mind a bit" Gabe whispers into Sam's ear. Sam's breath hitches as Gabe begins nibbling on his ear. Gabe reaches down and Starts palming Sam through his jeans. He feels Sam hardening at the touch. He Unbuckles Sam's jeans and pushes his down onto the couch. He bends down and kisses Sam hard. Sam bucks his hips and Gabe pulls down Sam's pants and boxers in one swift movement. Sam's hardened cock bobs free as Gabe grins at the sheer size. Sam groans and Gabe feels himself harden as well. Gabe bends down to kiss the tip. "Don't worry Sammich ill take care of you" Gabe says, as he takes in Sam whole. Sam's hand finds it was into Gabe's hair as he groans. "Gabe" the name spills out of Sam's mouth repeated like a prayer. Gabe's tongue swirls around the head while he cups Sam's balls. "Baby gonna" is all sam manages to say when Sam comes shooting his load down Gabe's throat. Gabe swallows and Sam flips them over possessively. "Gonna take care of you baby" Sam says pressing his weight onto Gabe. Sam feels Gabe's member pressing into his hip. He presses his lips onto Gabe's and kisses him roughly as he unbuckles Gabe's pants. "Sammm" Gabriel groans as Sam grabs his achingly hard cock. He starts pumping it as he palaces kisses on down Gabriel's neck. Sam bends down and whispers hotly into Gabriel's ear. "Come baby" he says and Gabriel complies covering Sam's hand. Sam falls onto Gabe's chest as heavy pants fill the silent room. Sam looks at the clock, it reads 3:30 "shit Gabe Deans gonna be home soon ill text you later" Sam says as he places a kiss to Gabe's lips. "Make it a sext and we've got a deal" Gabe says as Sam chuckles. They get up and fix themselves up. Sam walks Gabe to the door and opens it up for him like a true gentleman. " Text you later baby wish me luck," Sam says as he pulls Gabe by his jacket for a goodbye kiss. "Bye" Gabe says as he leaves. Dean arrives shortly after. "Hey Dean how are Bobby and Crowley" Sam says as Dean walks in. "their fine listen Sam can we go to eat at 7 im actually pretty hungry." Dean says. "Um yeah sure" Sam replies. " Ok im gonna get ready then unless you want to smell oil while you eat." Dean says chuckling. "Ok then." Sam replies laughing along.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Omg he finally tells Dean dun dun duuunnn plus I added some Destiel her hope you like :)_

* * *

Sam walked into his room to get ready for the dinner with Dean. "You better not use all the hot water jerk," Sam yells at the bathroom door. "Whatever bitch" Dean yells back. He hears water turn off as he heads back to his room to get his clothes. He hears the bathroom door open and starts to walk to the bathroom to shower. Sam happily hummed as he showered until he realized Dean used most of the hot water as the cold after poured out. He was finished anyways. He got out and quickly got dressed. Nothing too fancy it was the Roadhouse after all. He decided to dress some what dressy casual, like if he was going on a date. He decided to dress it down by wearing his favorite plaid shirt and his nicest jeans. He went into the small dinning area only to find Dean waiting for him on the couch. "Ready to go" Dean asks as he sees Sam. "Um yeah." Sam says smiling as Dean gets up. They hop into the impala and head over to the Roadhouse. They walk in to find their longtime friend Jo Harvelle. "Hey guys" she says "long time no see table for two." She says as she hugs the boys. She walks them to a table near the back and they wave at her mom Ellen. Ellen was like an aunt to them. She had known them for a long time. They sit down, Jo brings them two beers she hands it to them, and they order their food. The Special two-roadhouse burger and two fires. She walks away and Sam begins to nervously twist his napkin. Dean takes a long swig of his beer and looks at Sam curiously. ""What's got your panties in a bunch Samantha." Dean says chuckling. "Nothing" Sam says ignoring his brothers attempts to make him mad. "How's work" Sam ask as he takes a swig. Dean shrugs "ya know same old Sam old you should have been there today though" Dean says laughing at the memory. Sam smiles "what happened" he asks. "Well I was fixing this one cars breaks when I went into the back to get the necessary parts I needed so I went into the storage room only to find Bobby and Crowley making out like a couple or horny teenagers." Sam chokes on the beer he was drinking while Dean goes into hysterics. "You should have seen them they were so embarrassed. " Dean says s he continues chuckling. Jo comes with their food and Sam laugh a little nervously. They start eating and Sam watches in disgust as Dean scoffs his burger down, wishing he had gotten his usual salad. Sam Picks up his burger and starts eating. Dean finishes his burger while Sam is only halfway done. Sam shoots him a disgusted look "how are we even related." He asks as Dean laughs. He changes the subject. "How are your classes meet any cute girls yet." Deans says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Here goes nothing. Sam takes a deep breath. "Well actually I did meet someone." Sam says. "That's my boy! What's her name." Dean says as he raises his beer before taking a celebratory swig. "Well actually his name is Gabriel." Dean spits his drink out and begins to cough loudly. "Dean calm down you are making a scene" Sam says as he hands Dean a napkin. Dean calms down and wipes himself. "Dean please don't freak out," Sam pleads. "Sam you're my little brother, I don't care if you bat for the other team." Dean smiles as he tousles Sam's hair. "Dean quit it" Sam says as he bats Deans hand away. "So who's the lucky guy" Dean says as Sam blushes "Well his name Gabriel Novak." Sam says smiling. "Bring him over tomorrow afternoon I wanna meet the lucky guy." Dean says, as Sam gets nervous. "Please don't have the big brother talk with him and scare him off please." Sam says as Dean chuckles. Sam pays and they leave the restaurant. When they get to the dorm Sam sends Gabe a quick text. "I told him, he took it well but he want to meet you tomorrow afternoon so I'm gonna have to train you in the morning;)" Gabe replies soon after "Training? He can't be that bad anyways meet me at my house at 8 then ill make breakfast" Sam replies. "Aha you've got a deal goodnight babe," Sam types. "Goodnight3" Sam smiles as he sees Gabe's text and goes to sleep.

* * *

Sam wakes up and goes to Gabe's to prep him for later. Dean wakes up at noon rather hungry when he hears a knock on the door, it Castiel. "Hello Dean is Sam here?" CASs asks shyly. Dean smiles at his modesty "no actually. Dean says. "Ok then sorry for bothering ill just be gone then" Cas says as he tries to leave. "Wait" Dean says, "Are you hungry I was just about to get something to eat at the dinner join me" Cas' heart skips a beat an offer he can't refuse. "Um sure." Dean smiles "Great let me get my keys" he says as he runs inside. They walk to the impala and Cas' eyes go wide. "This is your car. Its very beautiful." Cas says caressing the hood. "She actually, and thanks" Dean says as they get into the car. They arrive at the local diner and order their food. They sit down and the waitress asks their order. "Ill take a double bacon cheeseburger and a coke please' Cas says and dean gets surprised. "Ill have the same" Dean says and the waitress walks away. "Damn Cas you sure have good taste" Dean says chuckling. Their food gets their and Cas takes a large bite accidentally letting a moan escape form his mouth. Dean tries not to picture what it would feel like to have those pretty pink chapped lips on his. "So I guess you like burgers huh" Dean says with a smile. "They make me very happy" Cas says as Dean starts eating. "So I heard our brothers are dating now." Dean says as Cas smiles. "I Guess so." Cas says. "Is there anything I should know about him before I meet him later" Dean says concerned. "Well he's quite the trickster so I should be careful." Cas says as Dean laughs. "Id like to see him try" Cas gives him a stoic look. "He maybe small but looks are deceiving also he can fit into small spaces." Cas adds. Dean looks at his watch "Damn its almost Doctor sexy time" Dean says as Cas tilts his head in confusion. "Doctor Sexy" he says confused. Dean smiles widely. "Dude you've never heard of Doctor sexy I am so gonna pop your Doctor Sexy Cherry." Dean says as he puts cash on the table and drags Cas away.

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter i feel like the smut i did in the last chapter was terrible i apologize :P _

_Reviews welcome and sorry for any mistakes_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: enjoy :)_

* * *

Sam arrives at Gabe's early in the morning. Gabe opens the door wearing an apron reading, "kiss the cook." Sam wraps his arms around the smaller mans waist and pulls him in for a tender kiss. Gabe hums into the kiss, "key kiddo what was that for." Gabe asks as Sam points to his apron. "Just following instructions." Sam says holding Gabe tighter. Ok so it's now or never Gabe thinks nervously. "Sam I have something important to tell you." Gabe tells him and Sam releases his grip and backs up a little. This must be serious Gabe never calls him Sam. "Gabe what is it" Sam says. "Ok so you might wanna sit down." Gabe says as Sam sits down on the couch. "I'm gonna tell you something very important, if you leave me I understand you completely but I really hope you don't because I really like you." Gabe says and Sam gets very nervous. What if Gabe was telling him he's been cheating on him, or that he has a boyfriend. "What is it Gabe" Sam says concerned. "Remember I avoided the subject whenever you would ask me about my job." Gabe says, as Sam gets a little confused. "Yeah why?" Sam asks as Gabe looks down and bites his lip before looking back at Sam. "What are you a serial killer." Sam jokes' hoping it's not true. "That's my night job" Gabe laughs, as Sam looks at him odd. "Kidding kidding." Gabe says sitting down next to Sam. "Come on it can't be that bad." Sam says looking at Gabe with adoration. Gabe takes a deep breath and grabs the nearest pillow to place on his lap. "OksoIamaJanitorworkingatyourcollege" Gabe says quickly and Sam almost didn't get it. Gabe buries his head in the pillow. Sam chuckles as he rubs Gabe's back. "Stop laughing s'not funny" Sam hears Gabe mumble his voice softened by the pillow against his mouth. "Babe I don't really care where you work." Sam says pulling Gabe up to kiss his forehead. "You really mean that Sammich." Gabe says looking up at Sam. "Of course, now lets eat and get you ready for later." Sam says with a wink.

* * *

Sam looks at his phone and sees a text from Dean. "Tell Gabriel to come over to ours at 6 I'm cooking burgers invite Cas too and don't worry I'll make you your rabbit food too." Sam chuckles. "What's so funny" Gabe says, his head lay on Sam's lap. "My brother wants you there at 6" Sam says as Gabe gets confused. "What's so funny about that?" Gabe says cocking an eyebrow. "No it's just he wants me to invite Castiel but he said invite Cas." Sam says as he threads his hands through Gabe's hair. "My brother? So." Gabe says confused. "He called him Cas" Sam says chuckling a bit. "Soooo" Gabe says. "He gave him a nickname, he doesn't give nicknames to just anyone and if be does its just a one time deal not a permanent one." Gabe gets up and looks at Sam. "Wait are you trying to tell me Dean has the hots for my little brother." Gabe says. "We'll not really he might but Dean isn't gay he's quite the womanizer, but ill admit this is odd behavior for him." Sam says shrugging. "Maybe he's not, maybe he's just Cas-sexual." Gabe says with a saucy wink. "I should go get ready and you should too." Sam says as he gets up and puts his jacket on. Gabe puts on a pout. "Come on Gabe you'll see me later." Sam replies as Gabe gets up. "Ok then." Sam heads home only to find Dean making the burgers outside in their small outdoor patio. "Sammy where were you" Dean says as he sees Sam. "With Gabe" Sam says. "Im gonna clean up" Sam says as he heads inside. He decided not to bring Cas up if Dean really did like Cas he didn't want Dean to freak out and run away. Therefore, he decided to just let it take its course. Gabe and Cas show up exactly at six." Sam opens the door only to see his boyfriend with a freshly made apple pie in his hands. "We'll done" Sam whispers as he kisses Gabe's cheek. "Hey Cas, come in guys Deans out back." Sam says as he leads them inside. "I'm just going to the bathroom." Cas says as he heads towards the bathroom. Sam grabs Gabe's hand "come on its now or never." Sam says with a smile. He leads them out back "hey Dean, Gabe's here" Sam says as Dean turns around placing the plate of Hamburgers down. "You must be the famous Gabriel hi I'm Dean." Dean says shaking Gabe's hand. "So you Cas' brother? You don't look alike much." Dean says as Sam gives him a bitchface for being rude. Gabe rubs the back of his head. "Um yeah that's cause he looks like our mom and I got our dads looks." Gabe comments. They head inside burgers in tow. Dean spots the pie and instantly gets in a fantastic mood. "Hello where have you been my whole life." Deans says at the pie as Sam rolls his eyes. "Who brought this?" Deans says happily. "Me actually" Gabe says proudly. "Ahhh if your trying to win me over its working." Dean says, "Now lets eat."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: ok so i know my story is a little hard to follow because i keep going back and forth ill work on that. Thanks for the reviews though :) they are helpful for thanks heres a smut scene ;) enjoy and thanks for reading_

* * *

Hamburgers are stacked high on a plate. They each serve themselves as Dean gets them beers. He hands Gabe and Sam one and tries to give Cas one when he refuses. "Come on Cassie live a little." Gabriel yells out. "Cassie?" Sam says chuckling. "Yeah Anna started calling him Cassie so I call him that on occasion." Gabe comments as a ping of unexpected jealously runs through Dean. "Anna?" Dean asks confused. "Our little sister." Cas says shyly as he grabs the beer. He would do anything Dean told him to do. Dean sits down and they start getting to know each other, Dean was suddenly interested when he found out Gabriel's age. Sam and Cas began discussing their favorite "Doctor who" episode when Dean gets up and tells Gabe to meet him outside. Gabriel goes outside to see Dean waiting for him. Dean walks up to him aggressively. "Listen punk, if ever hurt my little brother, I will hunt you down cut your dick off and shove it down your throat. Got it?" Dean says as Gabe nods a little terrified. "Understood Dean-o" Gabe says as Dean begins walking away but Gabe says something that makes him come to a sudden halt. "Same warning" Dean turns around "what the hell is that supposed to mean" Dean growls. "I'll let you figure that out" Gabe says walking back inside. Deans anger turns into confusion but he shrugs it off as he joins the others. They celebrated having the following day off due to Memorial Day by drinking more. They are all giggling while soft rock plays softly in the background, when Gabe suggests they play truth or dare. Deans got a good buzz going so he decided why not. They move the coffee table and sit down in the middle to form a circle. A ketchup bottle is places in the middle and dean spins it. It lands on Sam. "Truth or dare Sammy" Sam thinks for a second before saying truth. "Is it true your a little bitch," Dean says giggling yeah, he was drunk. "No but I do have a jerk of a brother" Sam says laughing. He bends down and spins the bottle it lands on Gabriel. "Truth or Dare baby" Sam says as Dean makes gagging noises. "We dude don't call him that that's what I call the impala." They all laugh. "Dare" Gabe yells before taking a swig. "I dare you to kiss me!" Sam says as Gabe tackles him giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Ew stop molesting my brother in front of me" dean jokes. The bottle lands on Cas and Gabe gets a devious grin. Cas gulps loudly as Gabriel says "truth or dare." Cas thinks if I pick dare hell make me do something embarrassing but if he picks truth, he will reveal his secrets. "He boldly says "truth" Gabriel smiles, "is it true that you have a crush on someone." Panic appears on Castiel's face we'll answering yes wouldn't give anything away the question was vague. "Yes" Deans jealousy suddenly comes up again. The bottle spins and it lands on Sam again. He chooses dare and is dared to wrap TP around his head. The bottle suddenly lands on Dean. Gabriel leans over to Sam and whispers something into his ear, they high five each other before Sam speaks up. "Truth or dare" Sam says "dare," he yells out before finishing his beer with one last drink. "I dare you to kiss Castiel" Sam says with a smirk. Castiel's eyes go wide as he looks over at Dean. "What the hell why not." Dean says as he applies lip balm. "Be gentle Dean-o it's his first kiss." Gabe yells out. A silent happiness arises in Deans chest, "that so" he says leaning over to Cas. He places his lips on to Castiel's. It's the best feeling Deans had in a while so he licks Cas' bottom lip asking for entrance. Cas complies and opens his mouth as Dean slides his tongue in. Dean licks every single part of Castiel's mouth clearly taking dominance. Sam coughs loudly and they part. It's past midnight when they decided to sleep; Castiel and Gabe decide to spend the night. They were too drunk to go back to their own places. Gabe helps put the empty beer bottles in the kitchen and go back to the living room to find Cas and Dean gone. "Dude Dean is totally gonna de flower my bro tonight" Gabe says laughing. "ew Gabe that's our brothers you are talking about" Sam says. "Come on Gabe, my bedrooms this way." They make their way to Sam's bedroom and get inside. When inside Sam pushes Gabe against the wall and kisses him roughly. He starts kissing down Gabe's neck arriving at his pulse point. He licks and kisses there leaving a large bruise in its place. "Someone's happy." Gabe says happily as Sam continues. "You remember everything I taught you so that Dean wouldn't hate you of course I am." Sam replies. "Do I get a reward?" Gabe asks as Sam grins. "Of course." Sam says pushing Gabe onto his bed and putting his solid weight on Gabriel. Their clothes start coming off one article at a time until both are naked rubbing against each other. "Saaaam" Gabe manages to say Sam reaches over to his nightstand to reach for lube and a condom. "Don't worry baby I got you." Sam says kissing Gabe with all the force he could while he places a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He slips in one sticky digit as Gabriel gasps out. They continue to kiss as Sam adds another sticky digit. "P-please Sam more" Gabe whales out as he adds another. Sam removes his fingers and Gabe whimpers at the loss. Sam puts the Condon on and slicks himself up before lining up with Gabriel. He slowly inches his way in, hearing Gabriel moan loudly as he does. Sam groaned loudly as Gabe clean he'd around him. "So tight baby." He says giving Gabe a light kiss on his nose. "You're so gorgeous" Sam says "Move Sam" Sam complies thrusting hard into Gabriel. The sound of skin on skin slapping filled the room. He grabs Gabriel's neglected member and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Sam" is all Gabriel can manage to say he repeats it like if his life depended on it. He runs his thumb over the slit and bends down to Gabriel's ear. "Cum for me baby" he whispers hotly into Gabriel's ear. Gabriel cums yelling out Sam's name. The sight of this alone sends Sam over the edge and he follows suit, Gabriel's name said as he does. They fall into a boneless pile and Sam gets his T-shirt from the floor to clean them off. Gabriel's head lands on Sam's toned chest as Sam wraps his arm around Gabriel. "Goodnight angel." He whispers as he gently kisses Gabe's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ok so there is a lot of fluff in here to make up for deans behavior in the beginning :) and some desiel smut ... kind of enjoy!_

* * *

Dean wakes up dizzy and disoriented, not remembering the exact events of the night before. He suddenly realizes he's naked, and not alone. She better be hot because he doesn't remember shit, maybe they went out he thought. He takes out two aspirins from his nightstand and swallows them dryly. He's surprised the girl is still there considering they usually leave by the time he wakes up. The stranger is snoring softly, sleeping soundly on their stomach, pillow placed on their head. Smiling he lifts the pillow gently. He suddenly becomes confused as he finds a mess of dark locks. Sudden realization hits him like a freight train. There was Cas, naked and in bed with him, Dean does not react well. "Dude what the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Dean yells as Cas gets up startled. Dean covers his nudity with the nearest thin blanket. Cas looks at his confused. "Do you think you could take advantage of me while I was drunk you sick fuck." Dean yells again, looking at Cas disgusted. Cas sheds a single tear, "but Dean." He says as Dean cuts him off. "Don't but Dean me get your shit and get outta my sight." Dean barks as Castiel quickly dresses his lower half and leaves the room in a rush. On his way out tears streaming freely down his face. He falls to the ground as he comes in contact with a large object, Sam. "Whoa there Cas what's the rush." He says helping Cas get up. He sees Castiel's current distress and becomes concerned. "What's wrong Cas" Sam's says but Castiel makes a quick dash to the door bumping into Gabriel as he leaves. Gabriel looks at Sam confused. "Why did Cas leave?" Gabriel asks Sam. " Not sure but he was crying his eyes out" Sam says concerned. Sam comes to a sudden realization, Dean. Sam lets out a long sigh. "Imma go look for him ill call you." Gabe's says giving Sam a quick kiss and grabbing his coat on the way out. Sam groans, sometimes his brother could act like such a Neanderthal. He walks into his room and changes into his clothes for the day. He walks out and sees Dean in the kitchen orange juice in hand. Sam walks up to him slowly. "Care to elaborate?" Sam asks calmly. "Nothing to talk about really." Dean says. "Dean" Sam starts as Dean interrupts him. "No Sam I don't need this I'm going out." Dean says as he grabs his keys and leaves. Sam takes out his cell phone and dials Gabe's number. "Did you find him?" Sam asks concerned. "Not yet did you get any answers from Dean?" Gabe asks. "No when I tried asking about it he just got mad and left." He said rubbing the top of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "I'll help you look. He continues. "Ok then pick you up in ten." Gabe says before hanging up. Ten minutes later Gabe picks up Sam and they begin driving through town looking for Cas. "Cassssiiiieee here boy" Gabe says yelling out the window. He looks at Sam "what?" He says. "Gabe Cas isn't a dog." Sam says. "We'll how else am I supposed to call him he turned his phone off." Gabriel replies, as they pass the park. Gabe opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees Castiel sitting in a park bench. "Bingo!" Gabe yells. They park and they start to get out when Gabe stops Sam. "Wait here I'll go get him." He says. Sam nods and Gabriel makes his way to Cas. He sits down on the bench next to his brother. Castiel is no longer crying but his cheeks are tear stained and his clothes are quite wrinkly. "Nice day ain't it." Gabe says as Castiel keeps looking dead ahead. "He used me," Cas says dead panned. "Huh?" Gabe says looking at Cas confused. "He used me and tossed me out, he told me he wanted me and when he woke up he told me to get out of his sight." Cas says as anger bubbles inside of Gabriel. "Lets go to moms to relax for a bit." I wanted them to meet Sam anyways," Gabriel says wrapping his arm around Cas. They walk to the Car and find Sam waiting in the back. "Guess who's gonna meet our parents." Gabe sing songs as Sam gets nervous. They get to the Novak household and Gabe turns to Cas. "Listen Cas no if ands or buts I want you to get in there take a shower so me and Sam cheer you up." Cas nods and they get out of the car. They walk up to the door Sam walking behind them. Mrs. Novak opens the door and hugs her boys tightly, she sees Sam and smiles. "Now who's this handsome young fellow." She says as Castiel promptly makes his exit. Gabe intertwines his fingers with Sam and smiles at his mom. "This is Sam mom, he's my boyfriend." He says smiling. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Novak" Sam says holding out a hand to shake. She shakes her head and pulls Sam in for a tight hug. Her tiny five foot one frame hugged Sam tightly. "Come in boys come in and Sam please call me Rose." She says as they walk into the house. "Chuck come meet Gabriel's boyfriend." Rose says smiling as her husband enters the room. He extends his hand, nice to meet you." Sam smiles and shakes his hand. "Sam" he says. Suddenly a young little ginger runs into the room. "Gabriel!" She runs into his arm and he spins her around. "Hey Princess. There's someone I want you to meet." Gabe says kissing Anna's forehead. "This is Sam" Gabe says as she turns to Sam. She giggles and squirms in Gabriel's arms "Hi im Anna." She says waving her tiny hand to Sam. "wow ive never met a real princess before." Sam says smiling. Anna blushes as Gabe's heart skips a beat. They start playing with Anna when Cas comes downstairs. "Cassie" Anna yells running to her older brother. A small smile appears on Castiel's face as he picks her up. "Are you gonna come play with me Gabe and Sam." Anna says giggling. "Of course." Cas says as he walks towards the others. They spend the afternoon playing with Anna and stay for dinner. Castiel's mood improves significantly by the time its time for them to go. Anna yawns loudly, "Time to go to sleep little one" Mrs. Novak says as she tries to pick her up. "NO I want Gabe, Cassie, and Sammy to tuck me in." She says tired. She reaches her arms out to Castiel and he picks her up. The trio walks her to her room. He places her in her bed and kisses her forehead. "Good Night my little one." Castiel says kissing her forehead. Gabe bends down and kisses he nose. "Sweet dreams princess" he says but before he gets up she stops him. "I like Sammy wayyy better than Stinky Kali" She whispers into his ear. Gabriel smiles as he retreats. Sam tousles her hair while she giggles. "Goodnight Princess Anna." Sam says smiling. "Are you gonna come more ofen Sam" she says yawning in the process. "Of course I have to come and visit my favorite princess." He says as she smiles and falls asleep. They drop Cas off at his dorm and head to Sam's. They walk into an empty dorm and go into Sam's room. "You're family is amazing Babe, don't worry ill take you to mine soon." Sam says as they lay down. Gabe just yawns and they fall asleep holding each other.

**Meanwhile in Deans room…**

Dean tosses and turns in his bed. Memories of his night with Castiel flood his dreams.

_Dean tilts Castiels head and kisses him tenderly. Cas stiff at first gives in to the kiss moaning at the sensation. He takes off Castiel's trench coat and loosens his tie. "Gonna make you feel so good sweetheart." Dean says while he unbuttons Castiel's shirt before pulling it over his head. "Dean" Cas says, "Are you sure Dean" Dean smiles "never been more sure in my whole life angel." He says pulling his own shirt off. Dean pushes Castiel gently onto the bed. He climbs onto Castiel and places kisses down his jawbone. He unbuckles Castiels pants and hooks his thumb to pull down his pants and underwear in one fluid movement. Castiel kicks his pants off while Dean shimmies his off. He looks down at Castiel spread out before him, his cock quite interested. "You look so beautiful spread out like this before me angel." Dean says as he grinds their hips together. Dean reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. He pours a dollop onto his hand and slicks up a finger. He circles Castiels entrance before entering the sticky digit. Castiel gasps as Dean continues to spread Cas open. He angles his fingers to hit a ball of nerves, Castiel moans loudly, as Dean's cock twitches in interest. "Gonna make you feel me for weeks angel." Dean says as he takes his fingers out. Castiel whimpers at the loss as Dean adds a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He lines himself up with Castiel while he slicks himself up. Slowly he inches in letting Castiel's heat engulf him. He felt amazing much better then any girl he has ever been with. Castiel moans out Deans name. "That's right angel say my name" He says as Cas falls apart beneath him. "Dean" He repeats. Dean begins thrusting into Cas. Slow and tender at first picking up the speed. He holds onto Cas hips roughly with one hand while the other pumps his aching member. Castiels hands wraps around Deans toned body as he gently scrapes Deans back. Castiel soon cums covering Deans stomach and hand, Deans name falling from his lips. A couple more thrusts and Dean is cumming hard. He bends down to gently kiss Cas. "You were amazing angel." Castiel blushes. Dean pulls out, grabs his shirt off the ground and wipes them off. He kisses Castiels nose and they fall asleep._

Dean wakes up, a deep pang of guilt spreading throughout his whole body. He felt like a total asshole, but he wasn't really sure what he was feeling so he decided to wait a little bit. He checks his phone and sees that his class was cancelled so he goes back to sleep. He was going to make it up to Cas somehow but in the meantime, he desperately needed sleep.

* * *

_A/N: thanks for the awesome reviews! you guys are amazeballs keep 'em coming ;) hope you are liking the story so far_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Omg i had the biggest writers block, lol, but i think i might write a destiel based on sixteen candles sqeee and a second part to tunnel of love with lots of destiel ;D Thanks for the reviews again and reading love you guise :)_

* * *

Dean gets up at noon, gets ready, and heads over to Bobby's to punch in some hours. Guilt hung over Dean's head like a large black storm cloud he had decided to make it up to Cas, to apologize. He would go look for Cas after work. He walks in through the office and waves to his uncle Crowley at the front desk. He walks into the garage and spots Bobby. He claps his hands together and begins rubbing them together, "So uh any cars today," Deans ask as Bobby glares at him. "Of course ya Idjit did ya forget where you were," Bobby jokes. "Hey uh Bobby is it ok if I leave a little early, I have something to do," He says a little nervously. "Yeah sure" Bobby grunts and Dean smiles. "Now get to work." Bobby says as he leaves the Garage. A sudden nervousness arises in Dean, how would he apologize to Cas. He really wanted to be his friend; he got along with him really well. He finished fixing a couple of cars and speed out by six. He looked at himself and decided grease stains and oil wasn't exactly how he wanted Cas to see him, so he went home to shower. He walks in to find Sam reading, "hey Sam" he says as Sam looks up from his book. "Hey I heard what you did to Cas that was a pretty dick move of you." Sam's words hit Dean hard; he looks down at his feet. "Um yeah I know I want to apologize, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives do you," Dean says while rubbing the back of his neck. Sam sighs as he picks his phone up, "Hold on lemme find out." Sam says and Dean walks to him to tousle his hair. "Thanks i'm gonna shower before I go." He says as he exits the room. He showers and gets dressed quickly; Sam is still on the couch. "Just texted you the address," Sam comments not looking up from his book. Dean checks his phone and smiles. "Thanks Sammy wish me luck," Dean says as he leaves. Dean looks at the address and hops in and starts driving. It wasn't too far ten minutes max. Little did Dean know Sam had texted Gabriel to find out the address. This was going to cause a little trouble because it had made Gabriel mad. Gabriel received the text and calmly texted Sam back. But Gabriel had a little plan he drove to Castiel's dorm. Cas opens the door, "hello Gabriel" Cas says with a weak smile. "Hey Cassie, still upset huh," Gabe says. Cas looks down then up at Gabe, his big blue eyes answering the question for him. "Listen Cas can you do me a favor." Cas tilts his head in confusion. "Gabe hands his a bill "go get me a coffee from Central perk please ill wait here thanks bro" he says shoving Cas and closing the door. A confused Cas shrugs his shoulders and walks to the coffee shop. Five minutes later Dean is parking his car and walks up to Cas'. He walks up to the door and nervously knocks. Dean becomes confused as Gabe opens the door with a shit-eating grin on his face. "You big bag of dicks," Gabriel smiles as he punches Dean squarely on the nose. Dean grabs his nose, for a short guy Gabriel could sure pack a punch. He raises his available hand show defeat. "Ok I deserved that but I came to apologize and make it up to him." Dean pleads. Gabriel begins poking Dean in the chest. "You think you could hurt my little brother and get away with it." I feel really bad I want to apologize and try to make it up if he never wants to see me again ill stay away but can I at least try." Dean says. Gabe cocks an eyebrow as he sees Castiel standing behind Dean. Dean turns around and locks eyes with Cas. "Dean" Castiel breathes out. "Cas lemme explain," Dean says as Gabriel rolls his eyes. "The hell you will," Gabriel says madly. "Gabe you can leave now," Cas demands. " But Cassie," Gabriel starts as Cas stops him. "Gabriel I know what im doing im not a baby, now leave your presence is no longer required." Castiel says as Gabe leaves. "Come in? My roommate's not here anyways, he's always at the library." Castiel says as Dean nods. They head inside and Dean looks around, standard dorm. Dean spots an old record player and walks to it. He picks up the record next to it, Elvis Presley. "Hey Cas this yours?" He says as Castiel walks over to him, band-aid in hand. He hands t to Dean, "thanks Cas," he says placing the bandage on his nose. "Yeah, he's my favorite my grandma gave me all these before she died." Castiel says touching the record player tenderly. He smiles and they sit on the couch, "listen Cas, I am so sorry for treating you the way that I did, I panicked." Cas looks at his lap upset. "But I really want to make it up to you, if you don't wanna see me ever again I understand But I really want to be your friend," Dean says and a glimmer of hope arises inside of Castiel. Castiel looks away but Grabs his chin tenderly to make Cas face him. "Please Cas" Dean pleads. Castiel smiles a bit; maybe he could give Dean a chance he thought. "Id like that very much Dean." Dean smiles widely as he gets up. "Great don't make plans for Friday, imma pick you up at 8 so be ready." He says as he makes his exit. Castiel smiles as the door closes. Dean smiles as he heads back to his dorm. He gets home to find Sam lying on the couch on his phone. "Hey how did it go with Cas," Sam says as he turns up to face Dean. A shocked expression is placed on Sam's face. "Dude what happened" Sam's says as he gets up and rushed to Dean. "Your boyfriend happened," Dean, says a little embarrassed. "Oh no way he did that?" Sam says laughing. "Bitch it isn't funny," Dean comments. "Well you did deserve it for being a jerk." Sam says chuckling. "Well Cas forgave me kind of im gonna spend the whole day Friday with him to make it up to him. "Wow Dean im impressed, you never do this, ever, well unless it's a girl," Sam says, _wait a minute._ Sam thinks _Dean likes Cas._ He smiles and decides to let it run its natural course; if he intervened Dean would tuck his tail between his legs and run away. "Im a changed man Sam" Dean says as he walks into his room. "You can say that again," Sam, say in a devious tone as he walks into his room. Dean falls asleep wishing the week would pass by fast.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So the next chapter is Dean and Cas' big date im so excited to post it but for now some more Sabriel with sprinkles of Destiel here and there_

* * *

Sam gets ready and heads to class. He wasn't really in the mood to go to class that day but he managed to make it through. He walks out and sees Gabriel walking down the corridors in his work uniform. He suddenly sees the janitors closet in the corner of his eye. He smirks and approaches Gabriel. He slams Gabriel onto the closet door and smashes their lips together. "I've never told you," Sam says between kisses, "that I love men in uniform." Sam says lustfully. Gabriel cocks an eyebrow and looks at Sam. "That so," he says "even a janitor one" Gabriel continues, as he looks down a little embarrassed. Sam garbs his chin and forces Gabe to face him, "especially when its on you babe," Sam says with a wink. "Sam you aren't embarrassed to be seen with the school janitor" Gabe asks. "Nope, I could give a rats ass what people think besides if they knew how amazing you are, I'd have to bat people off because you're mine." Sam growls possessively. "Now lets go a little somewhere more private sweetheart" Sam says while looking at Gabe seductuivly before looking at the janitors closet. Gabe sees what Sam is looking at and smiles widely, "I like how you think kiddo," Gabe says grabbing Sam by the lapels of his jacket and dragging him into the spacious closet, before locking the door. Forty five glorious minutes later Sam and Gabe walk out of the closet, clothes a little rumpled and grinning like two year olds. Gabe straigtens his top, while Sam does likewise. "Hey uh listen," Sam says while rubbing the back of his neck. Gabe gets a little nervous. "Well since ive already met your parents maybe youd like to meet mine I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," Sam rambles as Gabe presses a single finger to his lips. "Id love to," Gabe says as Sam hugs him. "Great don't make plans for Saturday night then," Sam says wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist. "Ok then, listen my moms making pasta and she wanted me to invite you interested?" Gabe says as Sam tightens his grip. "Of course" Sam says. "Listen I gotta get to class, text me the details," Sam says as he bends down to kiss Gabe. "Ok then." They go their separate ways and Sam heads to class. He heads home and sees a text from Gabe on his phone.

_Hey Sammikins dinner's at 6 pick you up at 5:30?_

_Ps. My little sister has been texting me through Moms phone all_

_She is putting is "Bring Sam pwease"_

_Its cute but youre mine _

Sam smiles and replies

_Awe how cute your little sister is adorable_

_And 5:30 sounds great_

Sam walks into his room and gets ready. He walks out into the living room to find Dean watching TV. "Sammy" Dean says happily. Wow Deans in a good mood. "Hey Dean you ok for dinner, gonna go eat at Gabes. Dean glares at him with a _I can take care of myself just fine _look. "right just saying" Sam says as he sees the time, its five. He sits down for a bit with Dean while he waits for Gabe. "So what are you gonna" Sam is interrupted by a ring from Deans phone. Dean looks at his phone and smiles types something quick and looks at Sam. "Do," Sam finishes. Sam looks at him with a smirk. "Who ya texting there Dean" Sam question as a slight pink shade appears on Deans cheeks. Dean had just confirmed Sam's suspicions without even realizing it. "uh just Cas" Dean says sheepishly. "So what you guys are friends now," Sam asks. "Yeah actually hey, you're going to their house for dinner?" Dean asks as Sam blushes. "Yeah Gabe's mom invited me i guess they want to know me better." Sam says just as he gets a text. "Thats Gabe gotta go see you later." Sam says as he leaves. He walks outside and spots Gabriel's car. Gabriel looks at the window and wolf whistles "Hey Baby," he says as he winks, "can i give ya a lift," Gabe says as Sam rolls his eyes and gets in the car. "Alright kiddo lets get this show on the road," Gabe says as he starts driving. "Its a little hot in here dont ya think maybe i should roll the windows down," Gabe starts rambling and Sam chuckles. "Gabe relax it will go fine." Sam says as he intertwines his fingers with Gabe's. They get there and Gabe's mom opens the door. "Gabe Sam you made it," she hugs them both "Come in come in dinner's almost ready." They walk in and they see Anna run up to them. "Gabe Sam!" she yells happily as she hugs them both. Sam picks her up and swings her around. "Hows my favorite little princess." Sam asks as she giggles. "Dinners ready" Gabe's mom yells from the dinning room. They all walk in and sit down Gabe's mom serves them all and sits down. Sam sits down in between Gabriel and Anna. Next to Gabe is Castiel and next to Mr and Mrs Novak. The table comfortably seats eight. "You have a lovely home," Sam comments as they all start eating. Castiel giggles as he uses his phone. "So Sam hows school," Chuck asks as he takes a bite of his food. "Good actually im majoring in prelaw," Sam comments as Gabe perks up. "He's actually really smart Dad graduated at the top of his class and got a full ride," Gabe beams as Sam blushes deeply. "This is a big Table" Sam comments before taking a bite. "and maybe we will get to use more chairs if Cas ever gets a boyfriend," Chuck says chuckling as Cas glares at his dad. "Chuck leave the boy alone" Rose says as she looks at her husband. "and well for Anna in the far distant future actually never ok princess" Chuck finishes. Anna smiles as she slurps her spaghetti. "Yes daddy." she says. They laugh and have a great time. They finish and go into the living room to see baby pictures. A little blonde baby covered in pudding on one picture. In another Gabriel is drawing on a baby Cas. More picture of Baby Cas and Gabe are shown. Sam points at various adorable picture of Gabe and chuckles. "Awe Gabe you were so cute."Sam says putting his arm around Gabe. "were? Baby i still am" Gabe says winking. Castiel is busy texting away totally disconnected. Anna comes into the room holding a large very pink photo album. "My turn my turn" Anna says as she sits on Sams lap. She opens the book between Sam and Gabe and they begin looking through the pics. they look through the album and they place a sleepy Anna to bed. They say their goodbyes and leave the Novak home. They give Cas a lift and Gabe drives Sam home. "spend the night?" Sams says as Gabriel stops in front of his dorm. "sure thing kiddo" he says before he parks the car. They creep in and see Dean on the phone. He didn't even notice them just giggling and typing away on his phone. They head into Sams room and fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Deans date with Cas ^.^ The next chapter is set durring the same day but from Sams point of view _

* * *

Dean had been texting Castiel nonstop and before he knew it, it was Friday morning and he was on his way to pick up Castiel. He picked up Castiel and they went to the local diner to eat breakfast. "Ok Cas this is your day what do you want to do," Dean says as Cas looks at his lap and grins. "Well the fair is in town, could we go there?" Cas says shyly. "Sure thing Cas," he says as he puts money down for the food. They drive to the fair and Dean can see the excitement in Castiel's eyes. Dean buys them ride tickets and they head in. The first ride they go on is the bumper cars. Dean's heart warms seeing Castiel enjoying himself while driving the miniature car. They get off and head towards several other rides; Dean was having a great time. Greater time than any time than he had ever had on his prior dates. Wait did he just call this a date? Dean smiled not caring one bit. He didn't even mind that he was walking so close that their hands would often brush together. They reached the biggest roller coaster there and he saw Cas tense up. Castiel takes a deep breath before looking at Dean, "Well then lets get on." Dean nods and they get in line. Dean can't help to notice Cas fidget as they wait in line. They get to the front and are just waiting to be seated. "Something wrong Cas," Dean says concerned as they are seated. "Just a little nervous," Cas says. "We don't have to get on if you don't want to," Dean says as he tells the worker to wait, holding his hand up. "No Dean its fine, just a little nerves is all," Cas says. The seatbelt is latched on and Dean grabs a hold of Cas' hand. "Don't worry Cas I got ya," Cas immediately realaxes. The ride starts and Dean feels Castiel's hand clench his hand harder. They get off and Dean realizes they are still holding hands. Castiel's stomach rumbles and Dean smiles letting go of Castiel's hand. "Sounds like someone is hungry," Dean says as Castiel blushes. "Lets go get some grub," Dean says as they head to the impala. They head to a different diner. They are seated and order their food. "The Drive in movie is going on tonight wanna go to it," Dean says as the waitress brings them their beverages. "I'd like that very much Dean," Castiel says and Dean smiles. Their food arrives and they begin digging in. Castiel happily hums as he eats his burger. They finish and head to the drive in. Inglorious Bastards is playing and Dean gets excited. He had seen this movie and it was totally kick ass. "Hey Cas you seen this movie," he says as he parks his car. "No," Cas says a little embarrassed. "You're gonna love it its totally bad ass," Dean says and Cas smiles. The movie starts and Castiel watches it in awe, until some scene scares Cas and he ducks into Dean. He immediately backs away, "sorry Dean, sorry wont happen again, my apologies," he mummers trying not to look at Dean. "Cas, look at me," Dean says and Castiel turns to him slowly. "Cas don't be sorry, I didn't mind I thought it was cute," Castiel's heart flutters. "Don't ever change," Dean says staring intensely into Castiel's eyes. Dean looks down at his lips and then backs up to his eyes before he starts leaning in. He tentatively touches his lips to Castiel's. Castiel's breath hitches and he backs away. "Dean you don't want to do this," Castiel says and Dean's mind flashes back to how he hurt Castiel. "No Cas, I do I really do," Dean says cupping Castiel's cheek. "I was so stupid Cas, you're amazing," Dean giving Castiel a quick peck. "Dean," Castiel says and Dean leans in closing the space between their mouths together. They spent the rest of the night lied down, giving each other kisses here and there, enjoying each other's presence and totally forgetting the movie. He drops Castiel off and walks him to his door. "Is it ok if I start calling you my boyfriend," Dean says wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. "Only if you want to Dean," Castiel says and Dean smiles gripping tighter. "Of course Cas, and don't worry Cas I wont ever hurt you again, that's a promise," Dean says and Castiel smiles. "I know you wont Dean I trust you," Castiel says playing with Dean's hair. "Now let me kiss my boyfriend before I leave," Dean says not letting Castiel answer and kiss him.

_A/N:_ _fluffy fluffy fluthers _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey just so you aren't confused this us all happening while Dean is out with Cas, Sam day, different point of view ^.* enjoy_

* * *

_Sams Friday_

Sam woke up a little nervous Gabe was meeting his parents tomorrow, and they had no idea he was bating for the other team. He would have to tell them today. He got up and walked to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge, it was from Dean. "Spending the day with Cas see you later, Dean," it read. He laughed and picked up his phone to let his mom know that he was coming over. He got changed and walked over to his moms. On his way he texted Gabriel that he was on his way to his parents to tell them the news. Gabriel was understanding and told him that he'd miss him and if he needed him he would just be a call away. He texted Gabriel that as soon he left he would go over to his house. Sam's palms slowly began to sweat; he had heard a lot of stories where families were not too accepting. He shuttered at the thought he loved his family very much he didn't want them to react badly. Walking up to the door he inhaled deeply before taking his key and opening the door. "Mom? Are you home?" Sam says taking his jacket off and placing it on the coat hanger. "In here sweetie, he hears his mom say from the kitchen. He walks in and properly greets her with a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you came over, how's your brother?" she asks and Sam smiles. "Great actually he went out with his new friend today, said he'd be out all day" Sam says smiling. "Oh new friend? Dean really?" his mom says in disbelief. "Yeah I couldn't believe it either" Sam says chuckling. "Did dad work today?" Sam says and his mom smiles. "No he's out getting a couple things from town he should be back in a couple hours." Mary pours them coffee and they start talking. About school, Dean, things at home. Before they knew it was three and he heard his dads car in the driveway. John comes inside the house and walks into the kitchen. He sees Sam and smiles, "Sam what's that's the occasion," he says greeting his son. "Hey dad I just wanted to visit," he says as he sees his dad greet his mom. "I should get dinner ready Sam are you staying over for dinner," Mary says. "Wouldn't miss a world class dinner like yours mom," Sam says and Mary blushes. "Come on Sam, lets watch a some TV while your mom cooks dinner," John says as Sam joins him in the living room. They chat a little mostly stories from what happened at Johns work. "Dinners ready boys," Mary calls from the kitchen. John turns the TV off and they head to the dinning room. They sit down and Mary hands them their plates. "This looks delicious mom," Sam says and Mary smiles. They begin eating their food and Sam gets a knot in his stomach remembering why he came in the first place. "So Sam you haven't been around that often there some girl you're hiding from us," John says as he eats. "John, what kind of question is that," Mary says before looking at Sam. "Well is there," she says and Sam's palms begin getting sweaty, its now or never I guess. "Actually yes, I have found someone," Sam says happily. John pats his shoulder proudly, "that's my boy!" John beams. "That is wonderful sweetheart now we have to meet the young lady who has our son head over heels," Mary says. "What's her name son," John says smiling. Sam takes a deep breath "Gabriel," he says quickly. "Gabrielle?" Mary says a bit confused it came out of Sam's mouth so quickly she hardly understood him. "Actually, Gabriel," he says as he stares into his already empty plate. "Im sorry, Gabriel was it" Mary says as John cocks an eyebrow. "Gabriel as in," John says, as he looks at Sam. "Yes Gabriel as in that is _his_ name," Sam says softly. A single tear rolls down his cheek, "im sorry," he mumbles and Mary gets out of her seat and rushes to him. "Don't be sorry, we will love you no matter who you love isn't that right John," Mary says hugging Sam tightly. "Of course son," John beams as he grabs Sam's shoulder. "We still want to meet him though bring him over tomorrow ill put some food on the grill and we'll make a day of it," John says and Sam smiles widely. Not only did his parents accept him they invited him over. Granted he invited Gabriel already he was happy his parents took the initiative to invite him as well. Mary picks up the dishes and takes them to the kitchen. John looks at his son and Sam gets nervous, was it all a show for his mom. Did he not approve and was going to kick him out, Sam's mind sped at around a million miles per second. "Please tell me you're the pitcher son," he says as they hear Mary yell out, "JOHN!" Sam smiles, "not that it matters son we love you regardless," John says. Sam blushes a little before answering, he thought it was so awkward he was talking about this with his dad, "yeah dad I am," he says smug as he gets up to help his mom with the dishes. "That's my boy," John beams and realizes he's gonna need to watch some TV and stop thinking about his sons sex life. Sam helps his mom and heads over to Gabriel's. Gabe opens the door and Sam immediately wraps his arms around Gabriel and attaches his mouth to his. He starts kissing down Gabriel's neck; "Im guessing things went well," Gabe hums. "Yes very," Sam says leading them into the house and closing the door behind him. "Now we celebrate," Sam says walking them to Gabriel's bedroom. "Great idea kiddo," Gabriel says as he closes the door.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey heres a new chapter cant wait to post the next how will Dean act? How?! lol sorry for any errors btw ._._

* * *

Sam wakes up in a spectacular mood, not only did his parents take his news well they invited Gabriel over too. He looks down at the smaller man sleeping in his arms and he holds him tighter. Gabriel's eyes flutter open as he looks up at Sam. "Morning Babe," Sam says as he kisses Gabriel's forehead. "Morning Sammykins," Gabriel says as he leans into the kiss. "How did it go yesterday, I know things went well, but I wanna hear about it," Gabriel says smiling. "Ok let me brush my teeth though," Sam, says as he lets go of Gabriel to get up. "Sounds like a plan," Gabriel says as he gets up to brush his teeth as well. Gabriel finishes first and rushes back to bed. He hears Sam finish and yells for him to hurry and come back to bed. Sam just smiles as he joins Gabriel back in bed. "So how did you tell them, did you bake a cake and write it in frosting," Gabe jokes as Sam smiles. Gabriel's head is laid on Sam's chest while his fingers slowly traces circles into Sam's chest. He gets to the tattoo on Sam's peck and slowly traces it tattoo. "Actually they asked me if I had someone, I told them yes but when they asked me what her name was I told them yours, I was so nervous Gabe," he says as he hears Gabriel softly hum. "I thought they were gonna freak but they actually took it well they were excited to meet you too, made plans and everything," Gabriel looks up at him and smiles. "Really that's great kiddo," he says as he tilts his head up to give Sam a kiss on the lips. He hears his phone chirp and he checks it. It's a text from Castiel, "Im in love, im in love and I don't care who knows it," it read. Gabriel just laughs and puts his phone away. This sparks Sam's interest, "good text," Sam questions. "Yeah I guess little Cassie had a good day with Dean-O yesterday as well," Sam smiles. "That's great news," Sam's says as he kisses Gabriel's lips. "Yeah fantastic, I didn't want to go to jail for killing your brother," Gabriel jokes as Sam gives him a hearty Bitchface. "Ok so Dean may act like a jerk sometimes, but I don't think he'd do anything too harsh," Sam says defending Dean. "Ok kiddo what time should we be at your parents," Gabriel says as Sam lights up. "My mom said we should be there at one," he says as Gabriel looks at the clock, It's eleven. "Ah what to do til then, Gabriel says as he starts placing kisses down Sam's toned chest. "Gabe I have to get home to get ready," Sam says as Gabe stops and looks up at him disappointed. "Ok then ill get ready and pick you up then," Gabriel pouts. Sam gets up and changes. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home," Gabriel says as he walks Sam to the door. "Im sure, see you later then," he says grabbing Gabe by the wrist and pulling him close to his body. Gabriel smiles as he leans up to kiss Sam. Sam chuckles into the kiss and Gabe pulls back, "what" he says. "I love that you have to get on your tip toes to kiss me," Sam jokes. Gabriel mock laughs and shoves him out the door. "Ok wise guy, go home and get dressed," he says as he watches Sam wave as he walks away. Sam walks home and finds Dean lounging. "So I take it things went well," Sam says as Dean turns to look at him. "Yeah actually, I have something to tell you, you should sit down," Dean says, as Sam gets nervous. What did he do now, he wasn't sure he could fend of Gabe if Dean did something wrong. He might even help him if Dean went too far. He sits down and motions for Dean to continue. "Im sorta," Dean pauses for a second. "Going out with Cas now," he looks at Sam waiting for a reaction. Sam has a serious face for a second, then realization, "finally," Sam yells out before laughing. Dean looks at him confused, "finally?" He says as Sam continues to chuckle. "Yeah, finally, as in took you long enough," Sam says smiling. "What's that supposed to mean," Dean says a little defensively. "That you've been making googly eyes at each other and I saw it coming," Sam says proudly. "Whatever bitch," Dean jokes. "Are you going to moms for the barbeque," Sam asks. "Yeah and can you explain why mom told me to bring my new friend," Dean asks and Sam smiles. "Yeah she asked me where you were yesterday and I told her you were with your new friend," Sam says. "Yeah whatever," Dean says. "Are you telling them about Cas," Sam says a little concerned. He knew his brother, his tendencies, and he didn't want Cas to be caught in the crossfire. "Well I was thinking I should wait a little," he says rubbing his neck. "I mean you just told them yesterday I don't want to overwhelm them," Dean says. "You can still invite Cas ya know, but if you don't want them to know you could tone it down with the eye sex," Sam jokes. "But in all seriousness you better explain this to Cas, you cant just play with his emotions," Sam says as Dean glares at him. "Alright alright," he says rolling his eyes. "Ill call him right now and tell him about it," Dean says taking his phone out. Sam just smiles as he heads into his room to change. Hopefully Dean holds to his promise… hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Ok so the next chapters will be smut smut smut muahahahahaha in the meantime enjoy this one sorry for any mistakes merciii_

* * *

Dean walks into his room and picks up his cell phone. "Got any plans today Angel," he types. Castiel replies soon after, "no, why" the text reads. "My parents are having this little barbeque and was wondering if you wanted to come," Dean replies. "I'd love to," Castiel replies and Dean smiles, as he gets ready to hit the showers. As he gets to the bathroom he hears Sam. "Leaving with Gabe see you there," Sam yells out to Dean. "Alright then," is all Dean replies as he goes inside the bathroom. Dean showers and gets ready quickly. He sends Cas a quick text that he was on his way and hops inside the impala. He drives up to Cas and finds him already waiting outside hair wild and sticking in all sorts of directions. He smiles as Castiel makes his way to the car. Castiel sits down and runs his slender fingers through his hair to try and tame it. He catches Dean staring at him and blushes slightly, "hello Dean," he says. "Hey Cas," Dean says as he leans over to place a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips. It's a simple kiss and Dean just loves that its something he gets to do. He turns up the radio a little and begins driving. They get there and Dean parks. "What's the occasion Dean," Castiel asks. Dean turns the car off and looks at Castiel. "Sam just told our parents he was, well you know and they wanted to meet Gabriel," Dean says. "Do they know about us," Castiel asks. Dean looks down a little disappointed at himself, "well, no I didn't really want to overwhelm them because Sammy had just told them," Dean says as he sees Castiel lowers his head sadly. He reaches over, and grabs Castiel's chin so that he is looking at him. "I'll tell them soon, promise," he says as Castiel smiles. "Alright enough chick flick moments lets head inside already," he says giving Castiel one more kiss before they get out of the car. He knocks and Mary opens the door. She hugs Dean tightly and sees Castiel behind him. She lets go of Dean to greet Castiel. "Hello you must be Deans new friend, very nice to meet you, you know Dean isn't very good at making friends, blink twice if you are forced to be here," Mary jokes as Dean groans. "Mom, stop," he says embarrassed and Castiel chuckles lightly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester, my name is Castiel," Castiel says. "Please Castiel, call me Mary, Mrs. Winchester makes me feels so old," she says with a wink. They head inside and the smell of cooking meat fills the room. Dean spots two different pies cooling near the window and walks to them. He reaches to one and his hand is swatted away. "Eh eh that's for after," Mary says as Dean rubs his hand. "Where's Sammy," Dean says. Before she gets to answer the doorbell rings, "that must be him," she says as she gets the door. She opens the door to find Sam and Gabriel. She smiles widely at Gabriel, "You must be Gabriel," she says. "Sam you never told me you had an attractive sister." Sam rolls his eyes a bit as Mary blushes. Gabriel extends his hand put instead is pulled in for a hug. "None of that you hear me," she says as she hugs Gabriel tightly. "Come on in Dean and Castiel are in the kitchen," she says. She hugs Sam and lets them in. They walk into the kitchen, "Dean-O, Cassie" Gabriel says as he greets the pair. "You know Castiel," Mary questions Gabe. Gabe puts his arm around Castiel. "Sadly yes, he is my little brother," Gabe says and Mary smiles widely. "That's great, now lets go outside your father is excited to meet you two," she says as she heads outside. Dean looks at Sam suspiciously, "what took you so long you left before me," he says as Sam blushes deeply. "Ew gross don't tell me," he says as they all walk outside. John walks up to them and "You must be Gabriel," he says as he gives Gabe a hardy handshake. "Yes sir," Gabe says he greets Sam and turns to Dean. He greets Dean, and looks over to Castiel, "Nice to meet you son, you must be Deans new friend, now how much did he pay you to be here," John jokes as Dean groans. "Damnit why does everyone think I don't have any friends," Dean says as john laugh. "Im just kidding Dean, he says patting his eldest son on the shoulder. "My names Castiel," he says taking John's handshake, "Castiel, unusually name," John comments. "Was named after an angel sir," Castiel says. This sparks Mary's interest. "See Dean I told you Angels were looking after you," she chirps. Castiel smiles and Dean just looks at his mom amused. "Alright then, foods almost ready," John says as he heads back to the grill. "Im just going to the kitchen finishing the potato salad," Mary says, "Ill help you," Castiel suggests. "Ok, then sweetie," she says as she leads Castiel to the kitchen. Dean, Sam and Gabe stay behind and chat with John. Castiel follows Mary into the kitchen. "Castiel darling can you fetch me the ranch powder from the cupboard," she says and Castiel complies. "So how long have you and Dean been friends," she asks as she begins mixing the ingredients. "Chop theses onions please," she says handing him the onions and a knife. He begins chopping the green onions, "I was friends with Sam first, after Dean and I became friends and started spending more time together," he smiles. "Sam didn't mind much, he was occupied by my brother, Gabriel never did like sharing his things growing up," Castiel jokes as he hears Mary chuckle. Castiel finishes chopping the onions and passes them to Mary. She mixes them into the bowl and places it into the fridge. "Ok then lets go save your brother, knowing John and Dean they are making sure he is fit for Sam," she jokes as they make their way outside. They find Sam with a morbid look on his face, Gabriel looking a little nervous as Dean and John are talking to him. Mary clears her throat to get the boys attention. Dean and John straighten up as Mary shoots Sam a wink. Dean and John go back to the grill as the others chat. A couple minutes pass, "Burgers are ready," John as the boys get the outdoor table ready. Castiel helps Mary bring out the potato salad. Suddenly Bobby and Crowley are walking into the backyard. "Glad you guys could join us," John says as he greets them, Cas and Gabe are introduced. They serve themselves and it down to eat. They ask the Novak boys everything about themselves and their family. "Im gonna give Gabe a tour of our house," Sam says as he leaves the adults to talk. John gives him a stern look, "that's all you better be doing," he says and Sam nods, " yes sir," he says leading Gabe into the house. Dean looks at Cas, "come on Cas, ill give you a tour too," he says and they walk to the house to catch up to their brothers. They give them the full tour together and separate when they get to their bedrooms. Gabe joins Sam in his and Cas to Dean's.

_Sam's room_

Gabe pushes Sam on the bed and climbs on top of him. "Gabe stop, we can't do this here, my dads strict he's going to walk in," he says as Gabe places kisses down his neck. "Come on kiddo be more adventurous," he says. "No Gabe," he says and Gabriel pouts, "Fine let's take this back to my place," Gabe whispers into Sam's ear. "Sounds good to me lets go," Sam says as he quickly gets up. "Dean we are leaving tell mom," he says not waiting for his brother's reply.

_Dean's Room_

Dean hears Sam say something about leaving but is much too distracted by the way Castiel is wriggling underneath him as they make out. "Maybe we should make our exit too sweetheart," Dean says as Cas nods. Dean makes a note and leaves it on the kitchen counter informing his parents he had gone. He sees them outside enjoying themselves with his uncles; he smiles and grabs a pie before leading Castiel to the impala. He checks his phone and sees a text from Sam, "going to Gabe's," it reads. Dean cringes a little but smiles widely while looking at Cas. "Looks like we've got the place to ourselves Angel, gonna make you feel so good sweetheart" he says as Castiel moans, they rush home.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Ok so this chapter is pure Sabriel smut smut smut with smut sprinkled on top dont worry destiel fans ill get to you next chapter ;}_

* * *

They get to Gabe's as quickly as they can. They get in through the front door and Gabe wraps his arms around Sam's neck. "Did I do good, or did I do good," he says looking up to Sam. "You did very good," Sam says wrapping his arms around the shorter man. "I think I deserve some kind of reward," Gabe says biting his lip. "I think I can arrange that," Sam says pressing his hardened member to Gabe. This earns a gasp from Gabe. He brings down for a hungry kiss. Sam pushes Gabe onto the wall possessively. He bites Gabe's lower lip before placing kisses down his face. "Gonna make it so you can't walk for weeks baby," Sam says territorial as he lifts Gabriel and carries him to his bedroom.

He lays Gabriel down on the bed; his animalistic side was taking over. "Sam i've never seen this side of you, I like it," he growls. Sam sits up and takes his shirt off. He helps Gabriel off with his and tosses both shirts carelessly onto the floor. He reaches down and yanks Gabriel pants down as quickly as he could. They were soon naked, Sam gridding roughly against Gabe. Sam's hand slid down to grip Gabe's ass before teasing his entrance. He grabs the bottle of lube a pours a generous amount on his fingers. He slips in one sticky digit, he hears Gabriel panting. He crooks his finger and suddenly finds the ball of nerves that make Gabe moan loudly. One by one Sam adds more watching Gabe wriggle underneath him. He suddenly takes his fingers out and grabs the lube again. He adds a dollop and pumps himself quickly before lining up with Gabriel. He slowly inches his way in letting Gabe's heat engulf him. Sam loved this feeling, to him it was one of the best feelings in the world, if he could he would stay there forever. Gabe soon snaps him out of his daze. "Move Saaamm," he demands. Sam starts moving in small quick movements. He gripped Gabriel's hips roughly. "Not gonna touch you angel gonna make you cum from just me," he says, eyes blown with lust. "Harder Sam," Gabe pleads. He pumps harder, hitting Gabe's sweets spot with each thrust, before he knew it he was cumming hard, spilling his load into Gabe. Gabe cums soon after his name spilling from his lips.

Sam slides out and is suddenly turned over roughly by Gabe. Gabe climbs on top of Sam and his cock suddenly twitches in interest, before he knew it he was hard again. Gabe's hands were placed on Sam's chest holding him down. "Gabe," Sam moaned as Gabe slowly slid onto Sam's member. Sam's eyes closes shut as Gabe is fully wrapped around him once more. Gabe begins ridding Sam moving his hips in small movements. They continue this the whole night doing it in on every surface of Gabriel's apartment in many different ways. Sam held to his promise by the time they finished Gabe was definitely sore.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Ok so this is what happened when Dean went home after his parents bbq... Extreme fluff and smut (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

_so its happening at the same time as the last chapter_

* * *

As much as he'd deny it Dean was a big romantic. He had a little surprise waiting for Cas at his dorm. Since Castiel's first time was a little less than amazing he decided to make it up to him. They had not done it since then and he wanted Castiel to remember this as his true first time. They get to the dorm and Castiel is floored at what he sees. The place is clean and decorated very nicely.

Dean picks up a nearby remote presses a button and presses play. Soft rock ballads begin playing. There are random rose pedals scattered across the room. Cas covers his mouth is amazement. Did Dean really do all of this… for him? He finds Dean lighting a couple candles around the room.

Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You hate it don't you," Dean says. Castiel just runs up to Dean and captures his lips in a sweet kiss of appreciation. He pulls back and wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "I love it Dean, but what's it all for" he questions. It wasn't his birthday or Valentines Day, why was Dean doing this.

"I just wanted to make up for being such a jerk the first time," Dean says as he wraps his arms around Cas' middle. "I know I totally ruined your first time, so I want you to forget about that and make this your official first time," Dean says holding Cas close to his body. Cas' heart flutters he felt happy, happier then he had ever been in his life.

Dean tilts Cas' head and leans in to kiss him softly. A low groan emerges from the back of Castiel's throat. "Dean," Castiel moans as Dean licks and sucks at his pulse point. "Gonna make you feel special angel," he says. They walk to Dean's room while Dean carefully strips himself and Cas of his clothing.

By the time they reached his bedroom they were both bare. He slowly places Castiel onto his bed, the soft ballads pour into Dean's room. A few candles are spread across the dimly lit room. The next song plays, its "Crazy" by Aerosmith. This song described their relationship to a t.

Dean kisses Castiel as if he were air and Dean was at the bottom of an ocean. He prepped Cas while continuing to kiss him tenderly. Dean lines up with Castiel and slowly enters Cas.

He starts slowly thrusting into Castiel. He took his time; he wanted to make this to last as long as possible. Cas wriggled and mewled deliciously underneath him. "Dean please," Cas pleads. "I know what you need baby," Dean says as continues. He lifts Cas' leg a little to get a better angle. Dean knew he hit that special ball of nerves inside of Castiel from the loud moan that spilled from his mouth.

He strived to hit that spot with every single thrust. The noises that came from Castiel drove Dean absolutely wild. He bent down to Castiel's neck and began marking him all over, leaving a trail of dark bruises in his path. He leaned beck to admire his work. Castiel's hand were balling up the sheets around him.

He started thrusting a little harder. Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's middle as he continued hitting Cas' sweet spot. Castiel's nails scrap down Dean's back. "So beautiful Cas," he whispers to Cas. A blush creeps onto Cas' face and he looks away sheepishly. A couple more thrust has Cas cumming, on Dean's stomach, the sheets and whatever else was close by.

He feels Cas clench around him, this sends him over the edge. He cums soon after Castiel's name spilling from his lips. Dean pulls out and finds a cloth to clean them off. He curls himself behind Castiel and wraps his arms around the younger man. He inhales deeply taking in Castiel's scent.

"God Cas I love you so much," he says not realizing what he said until it left his mouth. He panics, he knew that he had loved Castiel but was scared to utter those three words. Castiel turns around to face Dean. Even in the dim light Castiel's azure eyes penetrated the dark.

"Do you really mean that Dean," Castiel questions him. Dean kisses his forehead before saying, "every word angel," he says. Castiel pulls him down for a desperate kiss. "I love you too Dean." Castiel lays down on Dean chest as Dean wraps his arms around him. "Night Cas," Dean whispers, "Goodnight Dean," Cas says nuzzling in closer. Cas waits til Deans breathing becomes even and falls asleep. He looks up at Dean and smiles happily before nuzzling back into Deans embrace and falling asleep.


End file.
